Je te hais
by Kintsukuroi
Summary: Sasuke est trouvé et ramené à Konoha. Maintenant qu’il a enfin tué son frère, il peut avouer ses sentiments au blond, mais il ignorait que celui-ci avait complètement changé du Naruto d’avant...


**Titre :** Je te hais.

**Autatrice :** Bad-Naruko (en pseudo)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et les autres n'm'appartienne pââââs. Ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé : **Sasuke est trouvé et ramené à Konoha. Maintenant qu'il a enfin tué son frère, il peut avouer ses sentiments au blond, mais il ignorait que celui-ci avait complètement changé du Naruto d'avant...

**Couple : **Du SasuSaku !! O.O...Mais vous y avez vraiment crus bande de bananes ?! XD du NaruSasu bien sûr :P

**Genre : **OOC / Yaoi / SongFic

**Rating : **M

**Note : **Désolée pour les fautes d'otho', gram' ou conjug', j'ai fais de mon mieux pour les évités, mais malgré ça, y reste sûrement...

* * *

La princesse des limaces plissa les yeux et porta ses mains sous son menton sans quitter de son regard noisette la personne qui se dressait devant elle, puis d'une voix d'où l'ironie se lisait elle cassa le silence qui régnait en maître dans son bureau :

- La vie est pleine de surprises... N'est-ce pas, Uchiha Sasuke?

- ...

- Je t'aurai volontiers souhaité la bienvenue parmi nous, mais les choses étant plus ce qu'elles étaient, je pense que tu ne m'en voudras pas de m'abstenir…

Le dit Sasuke ne répondit pas, aussi impassible qu'à son ordinaire. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, depuis la dernière fois, depuis cinq ans plus précisément... Il avait juste encore un peu grandi et son visage avait perdu ses dernières traces enfantines. Il avait opté pour des vêtements de couleur noir, remplaçant les blancs et mauves d'Oto no sato. Il avait aussi gardé la même coupe de cheveux. Ses cheveux d'ébène encadrant un visage sans émotions pourtant, on pouvait remarquer aussi qu'une certaine asthénie semblait luire dans ses deux sphères sombres. Rien à voir avec le comportement fier, arrogant et venimeux qu'on voyait de lui, lors de leurs dernières rares rencontres. Mais cela restait néanmoins discret et seuls ceux qui l'avaient bien connu devaient être capables de percevoir ce changement.

- Tu seras sous-surveillance vingt-quatre heurs sur vingt-quatre, le temps qu'on décidera de tons sors, c'est-à-dire après demain matin.

- ...

- Kitsun.

A l'entente de ce surnom, le cœur de l'Uchiha rata un battement mais son visage resta tous aussi impassible. Il releva ses yeux pour dévisager la personne qui venait de se téléporter à coté de l'Hokage. La chevelure blonde qui dépassait le masque de renard le fit en un minuscule millième de seconde écarquiller légèrement les yeux, heureusement pour lui, il reprenait aussitôt son masque Uchihaèsque et retrouva vite son aire « m'en foutiste » avec cette fois, une trèèèèès léger lueur d'hésitation au fond des yeux...presque invisible...

Le jeune homme blond, donc une fine queue de cheval ramenait à l'avant de son épaule gauche scrutait à travers son masque de renard l' « intrus », attendant patiemment les futurs ordres de sa supérieure. Une carrure fine mais avantageusement musclée, une teinte bronzée et des habits noirs qui moulaient à la perfection ses muscles et formes, en redessinant chaque parcelle de son corps.

- J'aimerais que tu le ramène jusqu'à la prison de Konoha et c'est toi qui sera tenu responsable de sa surveillance jusqu'au jour du jugement.

- Je refuse. Fit-il de sa voix rauque le plus naturellement possible.

Cette voix...il l'a connaissait, même si elle a bien changé depuis le temps, il pouvait toujours feindre cette accent mit Uzumakien mit Kyuûbèsque ... en fait il s'en était douté depuis qu'il avait vu ces cheveux blond... Il semblerait bien qu'il avait raté un épisode...et puis pourquoi le blond ne voulait pas le surveillé ? Le déteste-il à ce point maintenant ?...oui après tout, il le comprenait...

- Et pourquoi cella ? Fis l'Hokage brusquent, faisant se réveiller l'Uchiha instantanément de ses pensés

- Pour la simple et unique raison que j'ai mieux à faire que de jouer la nounou du traitre du village.

Ces mots la furent l'effet d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur pour l'Uchiha mais il garda son aire impassible, ne pouvant s'empêcher de détourné les yeux, trouvant à ce moment là le sol beaucoup plus distrayant...

- Ne conteste pas mes ordres Kitsun, je reste toujours l'Hokage pour le moment et tu me dois obéissance et respect.

- Hmph...

Le dis « Kitsun » disparu dans un nuage de fumée, attirant un sourire mutin à la blonde à forte poitrine :

- Emmenez-le.

Les deux ANBU qui entourés le brun acquiescèrent d'un geste identique et firent sortir le brun par la porte.

- Shoubi.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rose, était debout respectueusement à coté de la grande blonde. On pouvait deviner derrière son masque de lapin une mine assez troublée.

- Oui ?

- Préviens le conseil de l'entretenu qui se déroulera après demain.

- Bien.

A son tour, la silhouette féminine disparu dans un nuage de fumé laissant la blonde seul dans son bureau.

La légendaire en profita pour sortir une bouteille de sake...

     

Sasuke était attaché au mur à l'aide de chaines qui avaient comme capacité d'absorber le chakra de sa victime si ce dernier avait la mauvaise idée de tenter de s'échapper par n'importe qu'elle moyen. Ses mains étaient pendues au-dessus de lui, tandis que ses pieds étaient reliés.

Il avait le regard perdus dans ses pensés. Il pensait mais ne savait pas vraiment à quoi...

Il avait était retrouvé par une équipe de Konoha il y a quelques jours plus tôt, d'après ce qu'il a compris, ils avaient comme ordre de le ramener mort ou vivant. Mais ce qui surprenait vraiment Sasuke, était que le blond n'était pas avec ceux qui étaient venu le chercher...Il devait vraiment lui en vouloir et l'avoir complètement oublié...il le mérité bien après tous...n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas résisté quand ils lui avaient demandé de les suivre jusqu'à Konoha...Il se laissa juste guider... ça allait faire cinq ans qu'il avait accompli sa vengeance et tué son frère. Depuis il airait de droit à gauche. Il avait séparé l'Hébi et continuait sa vie de Nuke-Nin, il avait déjà pensé rentrer à Konoha, mais préférait attendre qu'on vienne le chercher...à cette remarque il souri ironiquement à lui-même...Quand soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit dans un grincement lourd pour laisser apparaître un ANBU au masque de renard...

* * *

**Naruko :** bah voilà je n'ai pas pus m'e empêcher !! Au début sa allait être un OS, mais puisque je restais bloqué, j'ai décidé de la poster et peut-être que l'inspiration me reviendra...

**Sasu :** Moi je paris que ça va être une autre fic à mettre dans le compte des fic-non-terminées...

**Naruko :**..Je ne sais pas !!

**Naru :** Mais ouai c'es ça...t'as jamais finis une seul fic !! è.é

**Naruko :** Bouhouhou T.T


End file.
